


Moments In Time 1

by monkeywand



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: When her apartment blows up she ends up staying at the loft for a few nights. One evening they end up on the roof, drinking red wine and trying to find stars in the mess of city lights and pollution. They don’t find any but he’s just looking at her anyway.





	Moments In Time 1

**Author's Note:**

> 20 prompts. 20 moments in time. Snapshots into the lives of Castle and Beckett.

She’d only been staying there the past two nights but he feels as if she’d been there forever. Falling into a rhythm from the start, ever since her apartment exploded, it had become normal to see her walking around his kitchen, interacting with his family.

Tonight was something a little different. His mother was out, somewhere on the town and his daughter was a friend’s for a sleepover. It meant it was just the two of them. Alone. Together.

He wanted to show her something, he’d said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the loft. They’d bypassed the lift, heading for the almost hidden stairwell at the end of the corridor. Upwards he takes her, his hand warm and large against hers.

“I come here to think sometimes,” he says, leading her outside. And she can tell why. The view was amazing. Sure, one could only see the familiar buildings that was typical Manhattan but staring down the city traffic below them made feel as if they were on top of the world. It was a feeling that left one breathless.

“Here.” He offers her a glass, and she realizes at some point of her staring he’d poured them each a glass of red. She takes a sip and hums her appreciation. He smiles at her and raises his glass at her in a silent toast.

“It’s a shame about the city lights,” she murmurs, staring up at the sky. “This would be a perfect place to stargaze.” He nods, dragging his eyes away from her and following her gaze upwards.

“Sometimes, on a very clear night, Alexis and I, we can see the stars. But it’s been a while,” he admits. His eyes flicker back to her, but she’s still staring up at the sky in hopes to see just one twinkling light. “Let me take you to my house in the Hamptons,” he says after a moment. “There’s no light pollution there and you can see for miles.”

She blinks and stares at him. “I’d like that,” she says, offering him a shy smile. He smiles back. Even if they didn’t find any stars tonight, this moment was totally worth it.


End file.
